Left out
by what-i-am-is-me
Summary: Tenten is starting a new life, new foster family, new school, and her new stuck up foster brother...can things get any worse? Too late!NejiTen..and other pairings inside
1. prolouge: The beginning

Left out

Prologue: The Beginning

She felt all hope drop, she couldn't be moving, she grew up here, her friends, she knew them her whole life. Now she was just going to leave, just like that; give up and quit in the sign of danger. She didn't want to give up.

"No, giving in, fighting back, without a sweat without a conscience"

No! She's not giving up, just starting new, starting over and forgetting the past. It was for the best, though in her reality she would of stayed and fought, but to her dismay running away was always the answer: 'To die is to be killed, to kill is to be dead'.

How she wished death would consume her for being so weak at this time, the most important time, the most important of measures. In the end she wound up on the plane awaiting departure, for the seat belt sign to flash on, for the stewardess to ask if she needed anything, and for the landing in an unfamiliar territory.

The plane ride was terrible; she got absolutely no sleep, because of a baby crying through the entire flight. The stewardess was way to sarcastic for her own good the girl thought she was everything, but too her she just seemed unrealistic.

She sighed.

"Long day, no end coming my way anytime soon"

She used the sarcastic voice she picked up from the stewardess; well at least she got something out of this! She finally acquired that alone time she's wanted since she hit thirteen, but to say the truth, it sucked so much. She couldn't remember why she ever wanted to be alone in the first place.

Funny, Irony is funny.

You never realize what you have, until its no longer there, disappeared; its like death what ever is lost and cant be found,

Whoever it is, their dead!

[End Prologue

---------------------------------------------------

first fanyfic...so be nice...nyah!

Neji: what Kind of beginning is that it sucks

Ten: Neji be nice Mack worked hard on this

Ten: what was it she wanted me to say? Oh! Mack does not own naruto or any musical groups pointed out in this fanfiction

Neji: Though no matter how much she wants them to be hers (she has no imagination).

Mack: Read and review that'll make me Happy XD

Neji: bye!


	2. Daisy in a bouquet of roses

Chapter 1: A daisy in a bouquet of roses

The plane landed in a city, not a very nice city, but a city none the less. The city was beautiful but the people weren't like the ones in the suburbs, where everyone knew who you were, what your life story was. In this place we're all strangers traveling the same sidewalk, but in the end we're all going to different places.

"Where are they?"

Her voice was stiff with fear and insanity; she was of course a foster child for the first time in her life. She had no idea how to react to something like this, either to be afraid, or to be ecstatic, or to be sad for her recent loss. Right now she was scared, she didn't know who these people were, they didn't know who she is, shat she does in her spare time, nor what she looks like.

She was too tired, she didn't want to care, she didn't want to fell sorry for herself; her life compared to others, is a walk through a park, it's easily handled. Some people's lives were being thrown away by cocaine and meth right now, and here she is sitting on the airport floor feeling sorry for herself , she defiantly hit something lower that low could get.

Another sigh, until she got up pulling her book bag over her shoulder, her grip tightening around the black strap. She decided to not let anyone know, not to let her barrier down, not to anyone, she will quit feeling sorry . Out of this, she will gain something she lost when her parents died. She will gain her life, her childhood, friends, comfort, and love. She smiled; just smiling at no one in particular, she was not going to be weak, never again.

"Excuse me miss, but does your name happen to be Tenten Chou" The voice caught her off guard for a second, but quickly regained it. She turned around and smiled quickly before she bowed.

"Yes. You must be Mr.Hyuga; I must thank you for your hospitality for letting me live with you"

her voice seemed to show some gratitude, not enough but some, the man smiled at his new foster child.

"No problem it is my pleasure Miss Chou, now please let us get out of this airport. You be rather tired" his voice was strong and defiantly male despite his long hair he didn't seem too feminine, and seemed to be very polite.

'Must be rich' she thought dryly, his kids were probably spoiled rotten, too the core. 'Yay. Time to go fit in with the rich kids' her thoughts were displeasing her at the moment. Though to her dismay, she kept thinking about back home, and about her friends. It took her mind off the rich kids for a while, until the car abruptly came to a halt in front of a huge house painted white, with a silvery gate an 'H' made of a pearly surface in the center of it. The gate opened with a creaking noise, and the car pulled into possibly the biggest house Tenten has ever been in.

This was certain, she who grew up in a small town in the south was now currently a resident in a mansion, with maids and butlers, no take out, it was like a museum.

She… was officially a Daisy in a bouquet of roses, something's don't belong, this time it's just a little different!

[End chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

took me forever to write this...sorry for the really sucky intro... neh!

Neji: gosh where do I come in

Ten: Face it Neji im the main character so nah nah...

Mack: Naruto and musical bands protrade in this fanfiction do not belong to me!

Naruto: WHOOT...im gonna be in here too

Mack: yeah in like chapter 4

Neji: lol R&R

Ten: bye, drive safely


	3. Alone time is unwanted right now

Chapter 2: Alone Time, it's unwanted right now!

The car ride was quiet, filled with awkward silence; Tenten didn't pay much attention to the view outside, just locked up in her thoughts. Things like old teachers, friends, and her house back in the south, her newer home she'll see soon enough, how different she was, same things that always crossed her mind when she had nothing to do!

She started school tomorrow; she was scheduled to wake up at 6 am, Mr. Hyuga said goodnight, after he showed Tenten her new room, where the bathroom was and such. She decided to take a quick shower before she went to sleep, pulling out a bar of soap, shampoo and conditioner, and her PJ's she headed down the corridor. The shower was a fast one, just enough time to enjoy it but not enough time. It was 10 pm when she got out of the shower; she pulled her hair in a low ponytail and slipped on her black and grey PJ's before exiting the bathroom.

Simple routine she did back home tomorrow would be somewhat good, but she still missed her older school, which incidentally isn't named after a leaf.

"Konoha High" she chuckled under her breath,

"What a lame name for a school"

Tenten sighed as she silently made her way down a corridor, which she believed lead to her new room. (she hoped)

" I don't care" "she's not my problem, leave me out of this" Tenten turned around giggling like an immature twit, 'Someone's not to happy today' her thoughts laughed inside her head, displeasing herself she went to where the ruckus was coming from, a door cracked partly open showing two people. One was Mr.Hyuga sitting in a red satin chair in all his glory, the other was standing he was about her age hair as long as Mr.Hyuga's, they looked exactly alike, but slightly different.

"Not quite a father, son resemblance" her voice lower than a whisper, as she peeked once more carefully hidden behind the door.

"Neji, she going to be staying here, it wouldn't be to polite if you just ignored her" Mr.Hyugas calm voice, polite as always, no emotion hidden in the calmness his voice played, none what so ever.

"Yeah but it makes things a whole lot easier" Neji voice mumbled probably realizing Mr.Hyuga was right, either that or Tenten had been found out.

"Great" Tenten mumbled as she walked away trying to find her room "just absolutely, positively great" "He doesn't even know me and he hates me"

She sighed 'No use arguing about something I wasn't even supposed to hear' her brown eyes traveled to a pale green door, across the corridor. She finally found her, slowly she opened the door to find it wasn't exactly how she remembered her room to look like. Black carpet, blood red walls, a computer painted black, a bed pushed off into the far corner.

Wrong room

Slightly annoyed she turned on her heel and swiftly walked out of the room, closing the door and continuing down the corridor. It wasn't until later that she finally found her room, neatly packed with her belongings still on the floor. She sighed as she jumped on her bed flipping on the TV. She stayed up until 1 in the morning, watching CSI reruns until she fell asleep lying on the floor remote in hand.

"Miss Chou, time to get ready for your first day of school"

An overly happy girl called as Tenten stirred and pushed the covers over her head. WAIT! Covers, bed, pillow. She abruptly jumped out of bed stumbling on the red carpet of her room. How did she get back in bed she was laying on the floor, she notice the maid staring at her Tenten smiled, the poor girl she was being scared off by the emo chick who had a fetish for skulls. The maid giggled before sitting down the girls school uniform on her bed, quickly she left the room closing the door behind her.

Tenten glared at the reflection in the mirror

"Stupid skirt" she murmured, 'Good thing Mr.Hyuga said I could change the uniform to my liking' Tenten smiled as she kept pulling at the skirt. She pulled on black fingerless lace gloves, a pair of green and black striped socks, and a black tie instead of the red one. Pulling on her old black converse she grabbed her book bag and headed out. Making a mental note to fix the skirt problem; she pulled her hair into two buns on either side of her head before getting down the stairs.

She somehow made it down stairs without getting to lost; her book bag weighed too much to be carried through this maze anyway! She dropped her book bag in front of the stairs where two other book bags were, one was black with a 'Slipknot' insignia on it, and the other was dark blue with black stripes. Hers is back with a painted gothic cross with orange and red paint.

She made it to breakfast earlier than expected; Mr.Hyuga wasn't even down yet, but two people sat in the kitchen each planted in the seat. One was the brown haired guy Neji she met last night well not exactly but still, the other was a shy looking girl with dark bluish hair she was poking her eggs with the tip of her fork.

"Uh…Hello I'm Tenten, and I guess I'm your new foster sister" "nice to meet you" both looked up at her as she took a seat at the kitchen table smiling brightly at the two.

"Hello. Tenten-chan my name is H-hinata and this is my cousin N-Neji." She shy girl announced still poking her eggs; Neji didn't say anything just glared at her.

'Oh, goody someone's a little moody'

She snickered as she thought this earning two cautious looks from her new foster siblings.

"So do we all go to the same school?"

Tenten felt like an idiot for asking, but when did she not feel stupid, I mean seriously A, B, C student here!

"Yes" the stern voice that was Neji's blew off her happy mood.

"Oh my, you talk! For a moment there I thought you where mute" Tenten stated sarcastically earning a giggle from Hinata and another glare from Neji, which caused hinata to stop laughing. She sighed, as she lifted herself up from her seat and went over to the stove, slowly turning it on rejoining it with a pan, an egg, and some butter she began cooking her breakfast just like she always did back home!

Though she refrained from humming, while she cooked she could feel the icy stare of Hyuga Neji breaking her back bone with that glare of his.

"Do you know where the plates are" Tenten asked as she turned off the stove, holding the pan up by the handle.

"Yeah" Hinata got up and took out a white plate, placing it on the counter with a slight 'thud'.

"Thank you Hina-chan" she chimed happily as she put the egg on the plate, she put the pan in the sink and sitting back down with plate and fork n hand.

"Your welcome, Tenten-chan"

Hinata smiled. She happily ate her egg, in silence as Hinata was smiling and Neji was busy glaring at the table.

Today was going to be a GREAT day. Tenten could tell.

[End chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------

OH MY GAWD...it such long chapter...my hand hurts...(sigh) its much longer on paper rather than computer...

Neji: ALRIGHT...im in the story now...WHOOT

Tenten: Yeah but right now in the story you reming Mack of her sister when she PMSing

Mack: lol okay I dont own SlipKnot or Naruto or any musical groups protrade in this fanfiction.

Neji: No matter how muchs she wants too!

Naruto: -crying- when do I come in?

Mack: -pats naruto on the back- Dont worry in Chapter 4 you push Sakua over lol

Naruto: OMG REALLY!!!

Tenten: Yep and in chapter 3 i get to kick Sakuras butt

TUNE in next time for a riviting new episode of 'Left out' a Neji/Ten story probolly new chapter by tomarrow...or not...bye


End file.
